User talk:DoesntEvenMatter
Hi, you've reached Hobodude34! Please leave a message after the beep! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendon't Wee S page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Thank you Hobodude34, I would like to thank you for your attempts to stop vandalism being done by a troll. Keep up the good work! Cuddles1234 (talk) 04:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 LriGee. (talk) 16:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I have seen your page - Blackeyegee but it was already changed by assfag. Happily I returned the picture. Oh yes and, he called it "Blackfacegee" I renamed it back. :) P.S. I like peperoni pizza! :3 LriGee. (talk) 15:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I already know that news from you, cuz if you didn't know, Alphweegee is my twin brother. He was checking Weegeepedia in the morning and I was looking how he is checking it. Lol. Plus, don't call them trolls. They are just the MFBclub. They are just angry at us that LLRweegee insulted them. ^_^ LriGee. (talk) 16:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Im going to be waiting for you in the Weegchat. It will be easier to chat there and solve problems with this wiki. LriGee. (talk) 17:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ASSFAG IS BACK! NOW I HAVE TO REVERT ALL THE SPAM HE DID! --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC)dude they are attacking LriGee. (talk) 17:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Type your sidnature in my page please. I need it to go to your page if I am tierd of going to the blog posts. ;) LriGee. (talk) 17:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Umm... I actually ment in my Profile... It says "If you'r my friend leav your signature here:" LriGee. (talk) 18:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. If you are intrested why I wasn't answering so long, it's cuz I was working on my knew page. (I mean I was drawing the picture (with other words editing it) ) well the only reason I attacked becuase I forgot go delete tg bad stuff they did to me BEFORe And a few years later I got so mad I couldn't take it and they made fun of my fad before and after a few months I got so mad I couldn't wake it but I said sorry and this happened I guess me and my fad are gone and I'm sorry so goodbye. Tell the other ot come ot hcat i would like to talk about soem stuff. Chat sorry about that thing. Im going to assume my previous Geemail wasnt sent. It said that when i was joining the page for telling you wasnt loading,so i sent you a GeeMail about it. From Wiigee --Alphaweegee (talk) 16:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC)hey hobodude, I just came here. --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC)hey hobo! I made you an admin! alphaweegee LriGee. (talk) 16:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Dude, look this is serios, me and my bro (now sience we are owner and admin) were editing some places... And we found out that... TheAmazingHypneegee (more like TheStupidDumbeegee) Betrayed Weegeepedia. We found a message from him while editing. It said that Weegeepedia is Sh*t and it is dead now. No more Weenees anymore. And you know what we did, right? We blocked him (for a year) and he is now a Fakegee Prisoner. He betrayed us! He called Weegeepedia sh*t! And can you guess where we found that message? In the Weegeepedia Rules... Can you believe it? Well me and my bro reverteded it back to the old one (of course) and then banned "TheStupidDumbeegee" --Alphaweegee (talk) 16:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC)chat? LriGee. (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) IM IN THE CHAT! ^_^ --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC)hey hobo! I will make you a fakegee called hobodudegee. I will type that you have incredible brain powers. Also I will make a picture with a dog looking fakegee. LriGee. (talk) 17:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) If you like AlphaWeegees idea, Say so to my or his chat and we will make the article together. If you ask why together, then the answer is cuz Alphaweegee drawes bad and he will ask me to do the photo of "Hobodudegee" anyway, and I know that. If you don't like the idea, say so... :( --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC)welcome to the army, blackeyegee! Now start training and after each training you get 1 cookie. I actually don't use "Twitter" or "Facebook", (I think they are dumb, :P) but if you have an account somewhere like that then, yes. We could use that. I just don't want this wiki to be so poor cuz everyone knew that there wasn't any owner of this place... Until now... Well, see ya! ^_^ LriGee ^_^ --Alphaweegee (talk) 08:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC)hey hobo! Good idea about the twitter! I think we can use it. alphaweegee --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ban him forever. No mercy LriGee. (talk) 17:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) This is just a tip for you. If there is a spammer, ban him forever. I don't care what is he going to do, cry or swear. Just ban him. It is his fualt he started a spamming game. Banning him forever will give him a lesson in life. Don't give him any chances, he is an idiot. He can make another account anyway... If you don't block the ID... We don't need any spammers in this wiki, so we don't have to care what is going to happen to the troll. If he wanted to make articles and help this wiki, he wouldn't spam such junk to this wiki, it means he doesn't care himself if he is going to get banned. :) --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC)sorry hobodude, but we have to go to sleep.maby tommorow Hey HoboDude What Does It Mean When Your A "Head Weegee"?Cybertron65 (talk) 01:01, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Cybertron65 LriGee. (talk) 17:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, we had to much homework yesterday, maybe we can chat today? I have some time before dinner (Or supper..? Never mind...). I am on the chat. Cooooooooool!!!!!! Thanks For Telling Me!Cybertron65 (talk) 01:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Cybertron65 Treedbob Treetapants You can make it if you like. ;) ~Squidbob Tentapants LriGee. (talk) 15:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Long time no see! Good work on the articles! Check out Jollee. I made it myself. :) Oh yeah, and tell me when you are ready for a chat! ^_^ LriGee. (talk) 10:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hobodude34! I have to do only two more articles that fit with all the others I made, but I have an idea for a new article, not fitting to the others I made. I will call you when I am going to be done with it. And I like how active you got on making articles! LriGee. (talk) 11:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) There! I'm done with it! It's called Facegee. :) LriGee. (talk) 14:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat please come. LriGee. (talk) 16:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm back in the chat. Sorry, I picked the wrong time. I hope you will come now. Squidbob Tentapants Wiki Invasion !!!fag is trying to invade the Squidbob Tentapants Wiki! But, I shut him up by blocking him. Head Weegee Please. :) Squidbob Tentapants here! I would like to be a Head Weegee, please. P.S. This idiot named ***fag tries to invade my wiki, but I blocked him! --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC)it is just you are an admin, and I'm an owner. I think only owners can. LriGee. (talk) 16:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hobodude, remember we had a question, "How to change the background in the chat?" Well I asked one guy, and he answerd: The header is the part where the title of the wiki and your username with picture is written. If you want to do that you can add the following code to the page "MediaWiki:Wikia.css" on your wiki: .ChatHeader { background:url('here the url of the background picture') no-repeat right top #CCCCCC !important;background-size:cover; color:white; } This code is for adding a picture to the background. If you want to change the font color you can change the color white to something others. If you don't want a picture you can remove the background:url('here the url of the background picture') no-repeat right top #CCCCCC. You can add then for example a background color with this code: background-color:yellow. That's what he said. If you can, please test it out on the chat in the Alphaweegeepedia wiki. If it works, show us the background and if all of the admins will be happy with the background you picked, we might put it into the chat background for this wiki. ^_^ LriGee. (talk) 18:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Want to chat with us? :3 Plankteegee (Al Qaeegee) Okay... I'll just leave Plankteegee as a normal member of Al Qaeegee, instead of being a leader. - Squidbob Hey this is GoWeegeeGo. I got busy and I haven't visited Weegeepedia in quite a while. I see you are now helping manage Weegeepedia. Thanks for that. Weegee 20:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 00:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) why cant i be in The_Republic_of_Saving_Weegeepedia :| i like to save weegees --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC) thanks! --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:23, November 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry, but we have to go to sleep. It's not the weekend, so we have to sleep early --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:49, November 20, 2013 (UTC) um about the elephant cubeegee on his hat there is a nazi sign. --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:07, November 21, 2013 (UTC) your welcome --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) hey hobo you weren't in weegeepedia weeks! Even more! What's da problem? --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Finaly! You came back! You see I have a new friend named Nour that a made into a admin cause he was in weegeepedia for some weeks and he is a good guy. --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) well, there were nope12 and some kind of water. Then came some sonic guy that spammed Skeegee and skalleo which instantly got banned by me. Well, I think that is all. Chat Hey, want to chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 23:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Are you active ?? LLRweegee (talk) 22:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to chat? Lone Lich (talk) 18:26, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to become a member of the United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia (The Dominion of Weegeepedia) again? The Dark Lord of the Sith 22:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) HOLY CRAP YOU HAVE MADE EXACTLY 666 EDITZ!!! Pickleodeon (talk) 22:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC)